


Clothes

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: The 10th Doctor finds Donna in the wardrobe trying to find something to wear.





	Clothes

Donna was digging through the heaps of clothes in the costume room.

"Not that one, not that one, seriously?" she tossed aside a sparkly acid green shirt.

The Doctor poked his head in the door, "So this is where you got to!" He sauntered in, hands in his pockets and watched as Donna stood knee deep in a pile of clothing from all ages.

She stood up and glared at him, hands on her hips. " _Why_ in the world do you have so many clothes? You wear the same thing all the time!"

"No I don't," he protested. "I change my tie." He adjusted his tie and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Brown and blue are not wardrobe choices, they're colorblindness," she said, running her eyes up and down him derisively. He stood up taller, tilting his nose in the air.

"Fine, you're the height of haute couture," she sniped. "Somewhere," she added.

His nose came down and he glared at her.

"Since you're here, you can help me find a shirt. How hard can it be to find a simple T-shirt in all this mess!" She waved her arms at the heaps of clothes, spiral racks twined away above her, loaded with empty hangers.

"Yes, well," he kicked at a pile, desultorily toeing over a medieval tunic with the tip of his converse. "Jack was a bit of a clothes horse."

"And a slob." Donna said, stacking trousers in a pile.

The Doctor looked at her. "I thought you brought clothes with you?"

"I did. I've worn them all. It's impossible to get alien grass stains out, and I'm not touching whatever was in all those alien goos." She glared at him. "Your lifestyle is murder on a wardrobe."

"Why didn't you use the laundry?"

"I tried!" She tossed a ratty feather boa on top of a pile of mismatched shoes. "It's broken."

"I can fix it."

She snorted. "And what am I supposed to do until then? Walk around wearing one of my hats and nothing else?"

His eyes goggled in horror, and he started digging in earnest. "What about this?" He held up a green and purple pantsuit. "It's all the rage on Tara."

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
_Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
